


Haven't Had Enough

by smoothsailing



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Praise Kink, Roger doesn't like it very much, Thotdal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothsailing/pseuds/smoothsailing
Summary: 5 ATP players that fucked Rafael Nadal + 1 that was his boyfriend





	Haven't Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I feel absolutely filthy for writing this but I'm not even sorry.  
> I was in a thotdal mood. Please don't read if you don't feel comfortable.

  1. **Feli**



Rafa supposes that it all started with Feli.

Feli was one of the guys he’d thought about before this had all really started, when he would lie in bed, jerking off slow, biting his lip bloody to hold in the desperate, filthy little moans he was making.

When Rafa had been young and still new to the tour, Feli had frequently been featured in his late night musings, regardless of the guilt Rafa would feel afterwards in the locker room, sneaking glances despite himself.

It’d been one night in one of his first pro years, after Spain had won the Davis Cup- the guys had crowded him into the bar, trapped him between themselves and shoved drinks in his hand. They’d been in good spirits—everyone hooting and hollering, chirping in that well-meaning way that Rafa had gotten so used to with the Spanish team. All of them were clearly proud of him for his big win, telling him he’d done well, the words _buen trabajo, Rafa,_ resonating in his ears.

And well, he’d gladly gulped down glass after glass as it was passed to him, way more than he usually drank, until he was past the point where a little tipsy had given way to Charly laughing and dragging him close, and whispering, “You’re going to have a hell of a morning.”

It’d been sometime between then and Charly finally taking him home that he’d looked around and spotted Feli, leaning down to talk to a girl. Feli had pushed close and whispered something that had made her laugh, pull back and say something coyly, and fuck, Rafa had thought,  _I wouldn’t be coy like that, not for Feli._

Feli would like begging, he bets. Bet he’d be a kinky fuck. Rafa could just tell. But then Charly had been there, a little more sober, a serious look on his face as he had dragged Rafa up and said, “Yeah, _vamos a casa ahora_.” When Rafa had turned to wave at the guys, giggle a goodbye, they had all been staring at him. Just looking in a way that Rafa would question if he could bring himself to care.

Back then it had been speculation—pure fantasy. Of course, now he knows, he’d been totally right. Feli  _is_  a kinky shit.

He likes giving it how Rafa likes taking it -- that is, not on his own terms. Feli’s good at just putting Rafa where he wants, moving him how he likes, gripping tight on his hair when Rafa isn’t quick enough for his liking.

Whenever Rafa’s been with Feli, he feels like Feli’s still touching him for days afterwards. Feli likes to leave bruises the shape of his fingers against Rafa’s thighs and bite marks that feel bone deep. So when Rafa moves the next day, he remembers it—he’s on his back, legs cuffed back and spread wide, and Feli’s fucking him, so fucking hard. Rafa feels stretched so wide he could burn, and then Feli’s fingers are there, curled tight around his cock, and fuck it’s too tight, too good,  _oh god_ —

It’s filthy enough to make Rafa’s stomach curl sometimes, when Feli has him bent over the side of the bed, fucking himself open with a dildo, getting ready for Feli’s dick. When Feli tells him how fucking wet and greedy his hole looks, how he bets Rafa wants nothing more than to be filled up.

Feli doesn’t even fuck him all the time. Sometimes, when Feli’s gone winless for too long, when Rafa can see the frustration under his skin and offers himself up, Feli will bend him over, lay him over his lap, or the bed, or the side table -- it doesn’t really matter; all that matters is the sting of Feli’s hand, harder and harder on his ass, no matter how much Rafa gasps or cries, still going even if Rafa comes.

He likes to come all over Rafa’s stinging ass too. Likes to keep him still, telling him to be a good fucking boy and to hold still.

And afterwards, when they’re done, Feli always helps clean him up. He drags him to the shower and helps him get lotion on his bruised skin, making stupid jokes like _you’ll be feeling this one for days, si, Rafa? Bet that still won’t stop you, puta._

  1. **Marc**



What Rafa loves about Marc is that he never knows exactly what to expect.

Sometimes, Marc will push him to his knees on the floor by his couch, spread his legs wide and say, “ _Si_ _,_ Rafa, go for it,” and Rafa will blow him until his jaw feels sore. Marc is a visual sort of guy, Rafa’s learned. He knows to be extra sloppy, let spit drip down his chin while he blows him. Rafa’s good at giving head, and he fucking takes pride in it, okay. He’s worked hard to learn how to suck cock like a pro and he’s sure the guys would agree that talking isn’t all he does best with his mouth.

He likes using the tricks he knows on the guys; if anyone deserves to see them, it’s them, but a lot of the time he doesn’t get the chance to. He’s cool with that, because if what one of the boys wants is to fuck his face and make him choke, he’s definitely game.

But Marc has the patience to wait.

Marc likes it best when Rafa draws it out, slowly starting out with just the head of his cock in Rafa’s mouth, sloppy and easy. When he’s with Marc, he’ll lick up the length of Marc’s cock until he can slowly, little by little, swallow around it, peering up at his face the whole time. He lets the spit gather and leak down his chin as he rubs his tongue along the bottom of Marc’s cock. Sometimes, Rafa can make Marc come with just his mouth, other times he needs to use his hands to play with his balls, twist around the base of his cock before he feels Marc coming in his mouth.

There are other times when Marc really wants to fuck him, will let him choose if he wants Rafa to lie on his stomach or on his back before he starts opening him up. Marc’s got good hands,  _talented_  hands that know exactly how to get Rafa to open up for him. He never lasts too long once he’s inside Rafa, but Rafa doesn’t really care. Not when Marc can easily coax at least one orgasm out of him with just his fingers. Then it’s just about being good and open for Marc to slide in and fuck, then biting down when he’s coming.

He can be good for Marc, loves being good for him. He likes that he’s the one who can do that, be useful for Marc, and please him.

There are days when he goes over to Marc’s room and Feli’s there too, wearing nothing but low-slung sweatpants and a messy little grin. Rafa aches sometimes, wondering about what happens before he gets there. Sometimes Feli whispers it in his ear; sometimes he doesn’t get to know.

When it’s the three of them, more often than not it’s Feli fucking him while he blows Marc. He doesn’t get to draw it out as long then, but he’s not exactly complaining with Feli filling him up and making him scream, finding that perfect spot to fuck hard up into, and shit, Rafa loves it, loves being filled up like this. One cock in his mouth, one fucking his ass, hands all over his body, rough, low voices telling him how good it all feels, how good he’s being. Rafa can’t remember why this took so long for him to find, for him to ask for, when it’s so fucking good.

  1. **Stan**



Stan is one of the guys that he isn’t with as often. It’s not that Rafa doesn’t want to be, because fuck, Stan’s _hot_ and Rafa constantly wants to be on his knees for him. For the longest time, he hadn’t understood why Stan wouldn’t take him up on his offers, why he was one of the last guys to settle into a routine with him.

Rafa gets it now.

He didn’t always, and there was a time he used to offer himself to Stan more blatantly. After bad losses when too many backhands had went into the net, Rafa would hover in the locker room, until Stan finally sighed, turned pursed lips to Rafa and said, “Go home, Rafa,” like that was the end of it.

Rafa didn’t get it then, thought it had more to do with him, but now he gets it. He’s got to wait for Stan to make the decision rather than him.

It’s still a little less predictable with him, not like he only comes to Rafa after bad losses or great wins. There’s no real pattern except for that it’s what Stan wants. Rafa isn’t often expecting it when, after a match, Stan will come over and tap his wrist, a gentle suggestion, one that Rafa never refuses, because like he said, he’s _fucking_ _hot._

Things are a little simpler with him in bed. Stan isn’t too complicated of a guy to figure out there, at least. Everyone knows about Stan’s thing for ropes, so Rafa’s not the least bit thrown off when, one of those nights, Stan digs in his drawer and holds up some dark bondage rope with a little unapologetic shrug. Rafa laughs, rolling his eyes but agrees quickly and then, just a little while later, he’s not laughing at all, just a crying, whimpering mess, hanging on to Stan’s every single order.

Stan doesn’t even really need to tie him up to get Rafa to listen to him. Stan’s got one of those voices, one of those stares that makes you want to pause and listen every time he says something. Rafa’s learned that pushing will get him nowhere, that really all he can do is wait and let Stan go at his own pace.

Begging helps, though. Stan likes it when Rafa’s sobbing, out of breath with how tight he feels with tension, how badly he  _needs him._  Mouthing off, trying to provoke will get him nowhere near as much as saying, “Please, please, let me come,” or “ _Por favor_ , Stan, need it,” will get him.

Then again, Stan doesn’t like him too easy either. He seems to like the fight. Likes it when Rafa shows up at the beginning of the night, cocky and mouthy, even if Stan’s jaw is clenched in that way that makes Rafa want to drop to his knees right there and put up no fight.

He doesn’t have to keep it up for long though, not once the game’s already started. Stan likes wrecking him, plain and simple, starting with Rafa being showy, and ending with him a come covered mess, mouth swollen, eyelashes wet with tears.

He always takes a little longer time getting up in the morning after nights with Stan. He needs it, usually.

  1. **Grigor**



Grigor’s always, in a word, fun.

It’s always a little more reminiscent of the first few guys he’s fooled around with. Not in terms of the quality—because Rafa definitely didn’t fuck around with anyone as good with their tongue as Grigor when he was younger.

It’s always more in spirit, how Grigor’s more likely to slap him on the ass afterwards like  _good job, man._

Grigor also likes kissing, Rafa’s noticed. A lot. Likes to kiss until Rafa’s breathless and his lips feel sore, blood hot. He’s a little sloppy about it, and they’ll usually end up on the bed, grinding against each other while they kiss, licking into each other’s mouths, Grigor’s fingers tugging at Rafa’s hair the way that always makes him moan loud without fail.

Grigor’s never too picky about how he gets off either, and it always seems a little impromptu, like they were just making out and suddenly Grigor decided that yeah, getting Rafa’s hand on his dick would be a good idea, and they just go for it.

They don’t really fuck that often, honestly. Really, Grigor doesn’t seem to get his dick inside Rafa that much. For a while, Rafa doesn’t get it, doesn’t understand why when he tries to grab the lube from the side table, Grigor will pull him up, making a pained little sound while he does, kissing Rafa almost apologetically while he drags his hand to his dick.

If that’s what Grigor wants, Rafa’s happy to give it to him-- that is, after all, the point. But Rafa’s not sure that’s what Grigor wants.

It’s another night when Grigor’s kissed him to the point where his lips feel oversensitive when Rafa pulls away and whimpers, “Fuck me, Grigor. Already open, don’t have to prepare me,” because Marc just fucked him last night. All he needs is a little lube. But Grigor shakes his head, whining, buries his face in Rafa’s neck, panting something Rafa doesn’t catch at first, and Rafa makes a whimpered little noise, says, “Come on Grigor, _por favor_ , don’t make me beg like Stan does.”

The reaction is almost immediate. Grigor’s whole body jerks, and he pulls himself away. Rafa worries for a second that he’s ruined it, that he’s fucked it up, but then he notices that Grigor’s laughing as he stares at Rafa, “You too, Rafa? Fuck man, Stan’s got his thing, eh?”

Rafa’s imagination drifts, thinking of Grigor all tied up for Stan, but he doesn’t get much time to think about it then, because Grigor’s kissing him again, sitting up against the headboard as he raises an eyebrow. “On all fours,” he says, and Rafa grins.

  1. **Pico**



Pico’s got this filthy, filthy mouth on him, and _fuck_ _,_ he always knows how to use it best. He never holds back with Rafa, seems to know how badly he wants it rough, and needs it hard and brutal. Rafa’s always a big, sore bruise after nights with Pico, open and filthy because Pico always just leaves him a mess, leaves him  _used._

Tells him all about it too. Bends him over the bed, fucking into him hard from behind, beard rubbing against his neck as he tells him how fuckin’ pretty he looks, how tight he is.

“So easy for this, aren’t you? You love it. Gonna go to one of the other boys after? Let him fuck you, slip right inside?” and _fuck_ , Rafa burns at that, because yeah, he could, and he might. He thinks of that, about fingers pressing inside him after, and how they’ll know, they’ll know that he was just fucked by someone else.

“Maybe I’ll plug you up, eh?” Pico suggests, and Rafa moans, thinking of it, being held open like that, “Send you out like that? Bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you? So the next time that I want to fuck you, I can just come right up to you and bend you over wherever you are, use you like that, you like that idea?” and _fuck_ , Rafa does, he loves it.

Once, Pico gets Rafa in a cock ring and then spends forever just fingering him. He keeps going until his cock is as slick with precome as his thighs are with lube, and Rafa feels like a mess. Pico’s got three fingers in him already, keeping him open with them as he curls them, again and again, and Rafa just  _can’t_  fucking come. “Can you take more, Rafa?” Pico asks him, and, in his mind, Rafa can only think of  _more_  as Pico’s cock, sliding thick and heavy inside him. It’s only when Pico has a fourth finger tracing his rim that Rafa gets it. And then fuck, Pico’s  _there_ , pressing his pinky in beside his other fingers, and Rafa sobs, doesn’t know how he can help but come, except he’s not fucking coming, and he hates Pico.

When Pico finally gets the cock ring off him, all it takes is one firm stroke of his hand on Rafa’s cock before he’s coming so hard and he feels come hit his chin. He comes again when Pico’s fucking him and, when Pico finally comes, stripping his belly with it, he can’t help but close his eyes, convincing himself it’s only for a few seconds and then he’ll get up and leave.

**+1. Roger**

It isn’t the first time he wakes up a little disorientated in an unfamiliar bed, but the last time that happened was a while ago. Then, as he wakes up a little more, and realizes that yeah, this isn’t his bed, but it is Pico’s.

“ _Carajo_ ,” he groans, stretching a little and then wincing at how sore he is. He moves to sit up, only to collapse back down. He tries again a few moments later and this time manages to sit up properly.

“Good job,” a dry voice tells him and Rafa rapidly blinks, before he sees Roger, sitting on the other side of the bed, staring at him.

“Thanks for your help,” Rafa says, but it comes out a lot more muffled than that, and Roger only responds with an eye roll as a response.

A few moments of silence later, Rafa tries again, “Why are you here?” and again, Roger rolls his eyes, before saying, a little pissily, “Pico called me. You know…after you two fucked,” he stops to make a vaguely uncomfortable face before powering on, “and you passed out. He’s out, at Marcella’s place, he let me in before he left.”

Rafa thinks about it then, a little more awake. He hadn’t meant to pass out, he never did after his hookups, always went back home to Roger but, this time, he hadn’t, and Roger had probably been equal parts jealous and concerned. He clears his throat then, whispers a _gracias_ _._

In the awkward silence that follows, Rafa’s reminded again of how vaguely uncomfortable Roger is with the openness of their relationship. They’d come to the agreement that Rafa could still fuck a few other guys, and things had been a little better since then, but it still felt a little off at times.

Like, for example, when Roger was picking him up from Pico’s place because Pico edged him into near unconsciousness.

“Come on,” Roger says, and he sounds a little painfully determined, “Let’s get you cleaned up. You’re disgusting.”

Between the two of them, they manage to find Rafa’s clothes and drag him into one of Pico’s bathrooms. Roger shoves him inside the showers, and then comes in beside him and, before Rafa even really recognizes what’s happening, they’re pressed together, naked and wet.

Roger seems actually determined to clean him up though, and Rafa lets him scrub him down with body wash down his body, along the maps of bruises and bite marks down his chest, thighs and legs before rinsing off.

Rafa squeezes some lotion in his own hands and turns around, facing the tiled walls as he reaches between his cheeks, trying to get himself clean.

He hears Roger’s loud inhale before he feels him press close and Rafa sort of freezes right where he is, waiting to see what Roger will do. He just presses even closer until Rafa’s front is pressed against the wall and Roger is the only thing along his back.

“Fuck, you’re so….” Roger starts, but seems to lose the words, making a whining little noise as he nuzzles into the back of Rafa’s neck and gently pushes his hand aside from between his cheeks. Rafa gasps as he feels Roger’s fingers where his own were, just a few moments ago, but with a very different intent as he presses them, a little gently at first before pressing more firmly as he says, voice a little raspy, “You’re so…open.”

Rafa’s mouth falls open as Roger presses one finger in, a little carefully before following up with a second, and he gasps, “Pico, he—he fucked me,” he moans as Roger curls his fingers a little. Rafa still feels sore, but the good kind that gets his cock hard.

“Yeah?” Roger asks and says, “Yeah, tell me more,” and Rafa moans. “Before that, he spent forever just…opening me up,” he tells Roger, moaning again as Roger pushes in another finger that Rafa takes easy, “Got four fingers in me.”

Roger moans then, biting Rafa’s shoulder hard before he asks, “Yeah? How did it feel? Did you like it, Rafa?” and Rafa moans, empathetically, whining as Roger’s fingers twist inside him perfectly, “ _Si_ _,_ Roger. So much.”

Roger makes a noise that sounds like it’s been ripped out of him and rubs forward against Rafa’s ass. No way they can fuck, not without lube right now, and certainly not in Pico’s shower, but when he slides his fingers out and slots his dick in between Rafa’s cheeks, grabbing the head of Rafa’s dick, a little rough, just the way he loves, it feels nearly enough.

“Gonna get in you when we get home,” Roger promises in a rough whisper right under his ear, “Gonna push inside you where the boys got you open for me, Rafa,” and Rafa moans, thinking of it that way, like where Pico was inside him last night was like a template, an ‘x marks the spot’ for where Roger wants to go.

“Been thinking of this, you know,” Roger tells him, dick sliding in between Rafa’s cheeks, rubbing against the rim of his hole as his hand slides wet on Rafa’s dick, “You with the guys. I didn’t like it, not sure I still love it so fucking much, but thinking of you being good for them, Rafa, fuck. Bet you’re so hot. Bet they all think you’re such a good fucking boy,” and that’s it. Rafa’s coming hard, splashing on Pico’s fancy tile wall, covering Roger’s hand as he feels Roger come just a few moments behind him, slumping against his back.

Okay, so maybe Roger _is_ coming around.

 

 


End file.
